


Tonight's Safeword Is 'Lucio'

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Apprentice Enigma is any gender you wish, Banter, Begging, Cute, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Kinky, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sub Julian Devorak, Threesome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Julian raised his hand to knock on Asra's door and wondered belatedly if perhaps it would be less socially awkward to flee the country when the door swung open to Asra and Enigma giving him appraising, gleaming, ravishing looks."Oh. I'm. Hello." Julian coughed, already blushing. "You foresaw my arrival, eh?""We made this appointment a week ago," pointed out Asra with a vaguely judgmental if not fond look.-I get thirsty waiting for those damn keys. Enjoy!





	Tonight's Safeword Is 'Lucio'

Julian could hardly believe this was happening. Difficult enough to see how Asra's apprentice Enigma could want him like this, even more wild that Asra agreed to a night of 'purely physical' fun, and truly astronomical that Julian agreed to it and was currently on his way to the fortune teller's shop with people home of his own volition.

If there was anyone who could love and adore and have something special in their heart for two people, it was the apprentice. Julian was still startled at any affection or beaming smile sent his way. He wouldn't normally consider the idea of sharing anyone, but Enigma was the exception for them all. Julian raised his hand to knock on Asra's door and wondered belatedly if perhaps it would be less socially awkward to flee the country when the door swung open to Asra and Enigma giving him appraising, gleaming, ravishing looks.

"Oh. I'm. Hello." Julian coughed, already blushing. "You foresaw my arrival, eh?"

"We made this appointment a week ago," pointed out Asra with a vaguely judgmental if not fond look. 

Enigma, their apprentice to share, stood by Asra with an arm around his waist. "You're still okay with this?"

Julian nodded, perhaps too eagerly. "Yes! Yes, absolutely. I'm more worried about, you know-"

"Stop it." Asra kissed the apprentice's cheek. "We all agreed on what we want. Come in and we'll begin."

Julian grinned. This was familiar territory in here. Both Asra and Enigma knew what he needed, what they wanted. It couldn't go wrong. Julian stood at attention once they were all in the most spacious area in the back of house, hands clasped in front of him and head gently inclined with a playful glint in his eye. "Tonight's safeword is 'Lucio'- any objections?"

Asra laughed and Enigma groaned with a reluctant smile. "That will most definitely kill my mood," admitted Asra. "Now- don't you two have something rather nasty to do together?" he asked cheerily.

Enigma stuck their tongue out. "Kinkshamed? In my own house?"

"It's more likely than you think!" Asra left them to their own devices, knowing Julian had a certain brand of fun he craved.

Julian kept his head bowed, eyeing Enigma as they stepped in front of him and angled their head up. They were an inch from kissing- but Julian held back. The apprentice licked their lips. "Show me how much you want this." 

He responded instantly. Julian pressed his mouth to the apprentice's and held them tightly around the waist, hand resting on the small of their back as the other stroked their cheek, pulling them flush against himself and angling his head for a deeper kiss. Julian forced himself to pull back, face pink and eye wide. "I'd do anything you wish, dearest. I'd take anything you and Asra like."

"Lucky you, I know what you like- you don't even have to act naughty for it."

Julian gulped at that. Enigma didn't exude dominance- but they were certainly aware of his kinky tastes. "How do you want me?"

"Undressed."

That he could do. Julian noted the apprentice made no move to undress themselves, only watching as Julian pulled his gloves off with his teeth. A classic overdone move that still held some flair- he hoped. He let his overcoat fall to the floor and kicked his boots off, starting to hurry as the apprentice turned away to grab something off a shelf. He tossed his shirt off and discarded his pants, cursing his own socks as he sent them flying across the room in haste, standing back at attention when he was completely naked.

The apprentice stood under a support beam in the ceiling and beckoned him over. Julian's heart raced when he noticed the coils of rope in Enigma's hands. "Hold out your wrists." Instant obedience. Julian licked his lips as Enigma looped the rope around his left wrist and then pulled out a chair, standing on it to secure his wrist to the rafter. They repeated the process with his other hand and he shivered, completely on display and bound. "Good?"

Julian tugged his bonds and nodded mutely. Enigma kissed him hard, hands possessively roaming his chest and sides, fingers roughly squeezing and pressing into his skin. Julian squirmed. Even with his height he was restrained and controlled, chasing after what little he could, kissing back and straining. He opened his mouth wider with a sigh, face pink and lips slightly swollen when the apprentice pulled back. "Perfect."

Enigma reached under the bed and pulled out a whip, toying with it in front of Julian. Julian's heart skipped with excitement. "You're being very good so far."

"Does that mean I'm not getting punished?" asked Julian with a hint of disappointment.

The whip cracked in the air with a flick of the apprentice's wrist. They grinned at his involuntary flinch and interested gaze. "Oh this? This isn't a punishment for you, Julian. The only real punishment I can think of would be gagging you which would arguably punish both of us. Aren't you going to be good?"

Julian's mouth was dry. "Yes- yes of course." He didn't even object to being gagged, in fact, he twitched with arousal at the idea of it. 

"Are you ready?"

"Please," he groaned. The first snap of the whip was relatively light against his back. Julian doubted it even left a mark. He shifted on the balls of his feet as another light flick hit his skin. "More- yes!" The third was a little rougher, stinging and fading a couple seconds later. 

"You're pretty like this. Just enjoy it." 

Julian knew Enigma was into whipping him purely because he wanted it- and he let it show. The whip cracked properly and he moaned, toes curling at the heat in his lower abdomen. Another solid hit and he grasped the rope binding him in his hands, focusing on the coarseness of the rope as the apprentice built up a slow rhythm. "Yes- yes it's so good- I need it harder." A more forceful strike and Julian bucked his hips forward with want, hardening with need and groaning at the sweet mix of pain and heat. "I can take more- fuck please-"

"So cute when you beg." The rush of air and loud impact of the whip had Julian tensing and groaning, his breathing labored as the whip crisscrossed lines against his skin, cutting into him. Julian's toes curled as he lost himself in it, head thrown back and a heavy blush coating his upper chest and face, mouth open. Enigma whipped him again, watching with fascination as he moaned and his cock jumped. "Need me to stop?"

Julian shook his head viciously. "No no no- just a bit more- fuck- ah!" Julian bucked again as the hotness of pain and pleasure combined into full arousal, biting his lip and hissing when he was struck harder. The whip drew blood on its last couple of hits, a few swings with muscle behind them. Julian appreciated those most, moaning and whimpering. 

"If we do this again, I'm getting a mirror." Julian was in such a haze he didn't notice when Asra was standing in front of him. "You should see yourself, Ilya." Asra held eye contact with Julian and brushed his fingers against his nipples, watching Julian helplessly squirm. "Your face is so debauched, and you've only gotten the whip." 

Enigma set he whip aside and partially healed the harshest hits, taking care to not heal Julian all the way. His back was still stingingly heatedly and he whined, submissively lowering his head at the floor, embarrassment at his own erection coiling into more heat in his body. "Use me how you like. Please." 

Asra's soft laugh made expired emotions swirl in Julian's chest. Enigma thankfully didn't comment at Julian's face. "I think you know I like you best on your knees." He dragged a finger down Julian's lips and Julian eagerly gave it a suck.

"Yes, please Asra. For you." Asra ran his hand through Julian's locks of hair, petting his cheek and then trailing down to his collarbone, thumb caressing his throat. Asra moved closer and kissed Julian's neck, turning it into a lovebite as Julian squirmed, mewing under Asra's mouth.

"Enigma, bind his wrists behind his back."

Julian sighed with contentment as his arms were freed and then tied together behind his back. He was shaky and hot all over with need, untouched and aching and wanting to draw it all out. He sank to his knees with a thud, looking up at Asra with adoration. He nuzzled Asra's thigh and hummed, almost purring low in his chest. Julian distantly thought he must be in deep sub mode, and he loved it. Nothing could bother him here. He soaked in the affection of Asra stroking his red hair with their apprentice watching and didn't have the spare brainpower to worry about if he deserved it or not. 

"Open your mouth." Julian slacked his jaw and moaned around Asra as he eased into his mouth. Julian swallowed around him and let Asra take him, dripping hard and untouched as his throat ached pleasantly with Asra's fist tangled in his hair. He couldn't do anything but let Asra have his way with him, and Julian moaned loudly. 

Asra pulled back, his face bright red. Julian thought he was stunning- always had. His white hair and violet eyes had haunted his dreams and daydreams for so long. Asra even smelled nice, aromas of tea and herbs mixing with his scent to make something earthy and comforting. Julian knew why Enigma loved Asra so much. He couldn't blame them. Asra helped Julian to his feet with Enigma behind him. "Over the bed," said Asra. 

They guided him and Julian's chest impacted the mattress with a soft whump, his knees on the floor. Julian parted his legs without being asked and buried his face in the bedding, exposed and loving it but too shy to look up at anyone like this. 

The bed dipped in front of him and Julian looked up, belatedly noticing Enigma was undressed now too. Fingers pressed against him and Julian rocked his hips, letting out a soft cry as Asra started stretching him, fingers brushing sensitive nerves. 

"You're so good for us." Enigma pet Julian's hair and he tried to scoot forward and take them in his mouth but all he could reach was the inside of their thigh. "Not yet- we'll take you together."

Julian bucked his hips again, whining as Asra held him still with a firm hand on his back. "Oh my god."

"Relax," murmured Asra. "You're doing fine."

Enigma let Julian kiss their thigh, still petting him. "You're so sweet. We want you fulfilled and happy. You're so perfect for us here, Julian. There's no need to feel ashamed of what you want."

Julian shivered when Asra apparently decided he was ready. The apprentice moved forward and Julian took them in his mouth, fists clenched with pleasure when Asra pressed into him, hands holding his hips so tight Julian hoped he'd bruise. 

"Don't come before us," said Asra lowly, picking up his pace inside Julian.

There was a threat in his voice, and it made precum leak from Julian's tip. He raised his head, grateful when Enigma let him. "Or what?"

"You'll regret it." 

Asra might as well have commanded Julian to come from his body's reaction. He jerked and his body spasmed as he came, eyes falling shut. A hot spark of magic from Asra flew from his spine straight between his legs and Julian's mouth fell open in a soundless scream, his orgasm prolonged as if it was being forced out of him. 

A few seconds longer and Julian did scream aloud, a rough sob escaping his throat as he came dry, pleasure turning into burning pain until Asra made it stop. Asra came himself, groaning at Julian's tight body. "God, so good." 

Julian shook, whimpering against the apprentice's leg and still unable to move. Enigma wiped a tear away with clearly aroused concern. "You okay to finish this?"

"Yes." Julian pleased the apprentice with his mouth again, barely noticing as Asra untied him. Enigma finished on his face and Julian would've been aroused again if Asra hadn't so intensely forced his body to come so hard or long. 

His aftercare was somewhat of a blur. Julian remembered both Asra and the apprentice caressing him and giving him hugs and praise. His heart flowed with bliss and satisfaction knowing they were happy with him and had enjoyed themselves. He knew they gave him a hot bath and Enigma had lovingly washed his hair, Asra showing off how he could conjure bright vivid rainbow bubbles in the water to make them smile. 

Julian dozed on the bed with the taste of honeyed tea in his mouth as he came back to earth. The idea he'd agreed to a cup of chamomile was proof enough of his exhaustion. 

"Ilya? You okay?" Asra curled up behind him, surprising Julian.

"Wonderful. Thank you."

"Good."

Enigma came to bed next, snuggling into Julian's arms and reaching across him so they could hold Asra's hand. "You're back to earth?"

"Still feels like heaven," admitted Julian with a smile. "You both are lovely. I'm unsure as to why I'm in the middle and not you, though."

Asra yawned. "You're the focus of tonight. I have nothing against platonically hugging someone, or doing a great many other activities platonically."

"If you insist." Julian was about to drift asleep when he tensed, a new presence in the bed.

"Warm!!!" Faust slithered across the blankets to Julian's adorably startled face. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ilya!!!"

Enigma and Asra giggled as Faust slid under the blankets to cuddle. Julian tried to not sound panicked. "If she wants to cuddle, could it be just around my shoulders?!"

"She agrees to your terms," teased Asra as Faust snuggled Julian. 

Julian relaxed again and the last thing he heard before sleep was the apprentice in his arms murmur, "Precious Jules." The nickname was a pun and incredibly endearing, too sweet. Julian would allow his love to call him that on occasion, warmth and affection blooming in his chest as he held them close.

The universe was in delightful harmony- until Asra found one of Julian's aggressively thrown socks in his favorite mug in the morning while trying to make breakfast as Enigma laughed and they bantered for old time's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend!!! Thank you for reading!!! Comments are as lovely as you!!!
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
